Human
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: His eyes were wide as he observed L's corpse, having never found him so... Human. [Light x L] [Regret]


**Human**

Light had done it. Light had finally killed L...

It took massive amounts of planning on his behalf and even the sacrifice of Rem... He just had to convince her that Misa was in danger and she sacrificed herself for her. Light had easily been able to figure out that Misa would have been fine in this situation if Rem remained around. In fact, Misa's death was insured, now that Rem was gone.

But none of that mattered, because now L was falling to the floor and Light needed to act...

It was rather quick. So quiet it was almost frightening. It was pure silence, Light only being able to feel L's heartbeat fading under the fingers that supported L's neck...

His death was quick. Now he just laid in Light's arms, Light screaming and panicking.

But now Light had to carry L to the ambulance because they were here now but they couldn't get in...

Light lifted the man, surprised to find him very light. Light looked down, seeing L's ribs and hips outlines through his thin shirt. He could see a peek of pale and paling skin through where L's shirt had been pulled up slightly.

His eyes were wide as he observed L's corpse, having never found him so...

Human.

He still smelt like cinnamon, the smell of death having not come in yet. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing, and Light couldn't feel any movement under his hands. It felt odd to carry L now. It was like he was handling a stubborn, rolled-up carpet now. His limbs dangled freely, not obeying pain-sensors when they bent to far. Light actually heard a sickening crack from one of his fingers as he rushed him downstairs. The chain had caught one of his fingers and had broken it on the way down...

It was frightening now. Light found himself sitting in the elevator with L in his lap, leaning against his chest. He could feel L's nose against his neck, but he could feel no warm breath...

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki... It'll be fine soon..." he muttered softly to the corpse, wide eyes focused on L's hand, which he held in his own. He was starting to feel cold now.

"Too cold..." he muttered, rubbing L's hand in between his own quickly, in an attempt to warm it. As he did, however, he felt no heartbeat in L's wrist...

His breath caught in his throat, him searching for that soft beating. He pulled up L's sleeve and his handcuff. He frantically searched for the spot, even though he knew somewhere in his mind that L was gone now...

He panted softly, reaching up to L's head to place his fingers on L's neck, where you could definitely find a heartbeat.

Nothing...

L's skin was getting colder now and Light didn't even notice that the elevator had stopped and closed again.

"Ryuzaki... L..." he muttered softly, eyes focused intently on L's hand, which he still held.

"Wake up, now... C'mon..." he begged softly, feeling such a panic and sadness overwhelming him. He shook the man lightly, feeling the crook of L's nose press up against where Light's shoulder and neck met. He supported L's back with his other hand, leaning it back slightly so L leaned back. He wanted to see his wide-eyed and inquisitive expression focusing back at him, clawing for knowledge he didn't have, yet wanted.

There was no support in L's body, now. He didn't hold himself up in that curled position of his, but instead laid down across Light's lap limply. His head fell back, Light feeling L's hair against his fingers...

He panted softly, starting to feel dizzy as he watched L for a few more moments. The world was hazy and spinning now, like the background on a merry-go-round. He was starting to feel nauseous and his body was shaking...

He didn't even snap out of it when Matsuda opened the elevator and took L with him, to the waiting ambulance. Not even when his father eased him up, getting him in his own car so they could go to the hospital as well.

The only time he truly understood what had happened was at L's unmarked grave...

As he cried, it started raining...


End file.
